Sparrow
by shywritter98
Summary: Ann life is hard but when her mother Barbara tells her she is the daughter of Nightwing she will travel all the way to Bludhaven to find him what will happen when she finds her father and a special speedster son. I own nothing I wish I did but I don't. Please review!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

My name is Ann Gordon and this is my story, it's not a regular story because the simple fact that it's my story now I am 14 years old I am starting middle school, I live with my mother in Gotham and we are doing ok she is not in the house a lot she is often goes out with her best friend Dinah I don't know much about my father the only 2 things I know about him is that he used to work with mom and he leave to Blüdhaven before my mother could tell him about me.

However it not about him it's about me. My mother is not the mother type of person that suits for being a mother but she didn't have a choice but after all she is a good mother not the best one but she is my mother and I love her although she is a bit over protective she doesn't let me to go out with friends she is afraid just because somebody wounded her back it doesn't means the same thing will happen to me now she can walk again but her full strength never came out again now she is damn strong I can't imagine how strong she was back in the days.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ann I have a surprise for you!"Mom called from downstairs "Coming" I answered. I went downstairs and my mother was sitting in the couch with an envelope and a purple t-shirt in her hand "Read it" she said handing over the envelope "Miss Barbara Ann Gordon we are pleased to informed you that you have been accepted in Gotham High we think you are a great candidate for a scholarship we checked your gymnastics background and also your vast A in the last few years so congratulations hope to see you soon" I read

"I am so proud of you" Mom said "Well I had to have some qualities of yours let's admit it I look nothing like you" I said "Well you only got my brain and my freckles you got your father's big blue eyes his hair his smile even his gymnastics skills" she said smiling "Mom I am 14 now and only now 2 things about my dad" I said " I know but it hurts talking about it" mom said "Please mom I never had a father maybe if you tell me something about him I will fill that he is there" I said "I knew this day will come, Ann have you heard about Batman?" She asked "Yes it's the most popular legend in town" I answered "Have you heard about his team Batgirl, Bat-hound and Robin?" She asked "Yes" I said "Okay, your father name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson was the first Robin the Boy wonder former Nightwing and he even was Batman for a while, Batgirl it's been a while since I said that name look Ann I was the first Batgirl I met your father when I was about your age those were the good old days the a villain the most hideous of all the Joker shoot me at my back and I was paralyzed waist down I depressed and your father helped me pass through that stage and I didn't give up I used my knowledge and I became Oracle a super heroine that saved the day without living her room, and then we fell in love but when I recovered my legs I returned to be Batgirl but things were never the same I didn't got my full strength back we started to be distant until we decide to end the relationship and he left Gotham and returned to Blüdhaven then a week after he left I found out about you and when you born I lost my full strength now I can only walk a few miles before collapsing and I can't run, jump or anything like that" she said

"And you tell me now!" I yelled at her "Honey, it been difficult…"She said "Don't honey me!"I interrupted then I rushed to my room and lock myself in there. I was only thinking how could I be so stupid it was obvious I mean the weird visits to Gramps Bruce when he got injured all of a sudden and uncle Damian when he suddenly took care of family business the whole mystery when I asked about my dad my abilities in gymnastics, and why they quit anyway Gotham is now full with criminals I decided to do a backup check on my father I Google his name and a video of Haley's Circus reproduce it was called the night that the flying Grayson's fell it started with a very cute of acrobats in the trapeze doing some very cool moves without a net under them "And now the youngest member of this happy family and the only son Dick Grayson" an old man said in the microphone, I couldn't believe it my father was in a circus, In the video he seemed happy he did some tricks and land again in the platform then something unimaginable happened the rope of the trapeze broke and my parent's parents fall to their death and then the video ended.

I turned off the computer and went downstairs to the kitchen and I found a note near the sink it said:  
Dear Ann:

I am sorry but I have to leave with Dinah

It was an emergency, Right now I am taking a plane to India be back in four months

Sincerely;

Barbara Gordon "Mom"

P.S.: There is some money in the counter


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was noon I couldn't belive it she left without saying good bye then I remembered a lesson they teach us last year about role models if you don't have one go find one and I surely didn't wanted to end like mom so I went out to find a role model but I was sure I wouldn't find it in Gotham so I decided to go to Blüdhaven.

I took the money that was in the counter and bought a ticket to Blüdhaven I packed some food and left to the airport I didn't had any place to stay but it seemed alright it felt right to leave.

In the plane I was thinking about my father but I wasn't ready to meet him I was only thinking how he looked well I had some internet photos but not of Dick I had photos of Robin, Nightwing and Batman and you couldn't see his face you only could see his shadows in the buildings I opened my backpack and I saw a old mask from my mom I founded in a box earlier that day that box said memories in its top It was her first mask when she was about my age it was the only thing I brought from her besides the money but I only had some few bucks left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The plane finally landed wow it was great I loved flying it was a big part in my life since I was little I wished to become a pilot that's why I love gymnastics it's the closest thing to flying I had. I saved some pretzels from the plane in my backpack for later and rushed to the streets it was all so different the buildings were bigger the parks were bigger everything was bigger than Gotham the only problem I saw was that there were a lot of criminals even more than in Gotham I walked over the police station I also walked over the park and I thought: Now I know why there are so many criminal this is such a big city an only Nightwing was looking after it.

That day passed fast I only have 7 bucks left so I went to a bench in the park and slept there the night. Strange looking officer about 40 years old wake me up in the morning "Hi kid are you lost?" he asked "Yes I am just new in town" I said "What is your name?"He asked "I shouldn't tell you" I respond "Hey I am an officer I am just trying to help" He said "I guess so hi I am Barbara Ann but just call me Ann" I said "Okay Ann let's take a walk" he said. Then we started walking to the park "You got a nice name there Ann" he said "Thanks the Barbara part is from my mom the Ann part is just made up" I said "By the way where is your mom?"He asked "In India" I said "Wow and where your father is?"He asked "I don't know I never met him" I said "I see… so where do you leave?"He asked "In Gotham city" I answered "So what are you doing here?"He asked "I am trying to find my father I have a feeling he is here" I said "Good luck with that if you ever need any help here is my card" he said handing me over the card, I stopped to read the card and it said: Officer Richard J. Grayson Blüdhaven police department "Oh wait!" I said amused but when I turned around he wasn't there anymore.

I couldn't belive my eyes I met my father! And he was nice and kind and he was a police officer I thought I just found my role model. Suddenly it was midnight I was walking in a dark alley when suddenly a guy with a mask came and tried to stole my backpack I screamed and then I saw a man almost flying in the sky I couldn't belive my eyes it was the one and only Nightwing then more guy came out of the dark and started to beat him just couldn't so I ran away but I started to feel guilty I had to do something so I went to a bathroom and put my mom mask on my purple t-shirt of with a little s in a side of my chest that stand for the super scholarship plan and put on dark green leggins and run to help him he was getting beat up and without thinking I started punching them kicking them am making summersaults in their heads when they actually left. "Are you okay Dick?" I said oops I said his name while he was wearing his costume "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked coughing I just make a run for it but he eventually catch me "Tell me who are you little girl I seen does moves before?" he asked "You don't want to know" I cried "Yes I want to!"He yelled "Don't say I didn't warn you" I cried and I put out my mask "Ann?"He asked "Your daughter" I said


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He didn't say anything he just my arm and rushed to an underground room, he put his mask down and then he spoke "You are my what?" he asked "Your daughter" I said "You must be lying who send you? Who tell you about me?" He asked "I am telling you the truth! Look you can do a DNA test I am sure you will find that I am your daughter" I replied "Okay, I am guessing you are Barbara Gordon's daughter" he assumed "Yes but who did you know?" I asked "Your skills out there, you have her moves" he said "Thanks… I guess" I said "its okay I don't expect anything from you" I continued "So why did you saved me?" he asked "I was only returning the favor you tried to save me from those thugs" I answered "Speaking of which Mom told me about you being the world's best acrobat you fight against the joker, clayface, twoface and many others. Why did you get beat up easily by those street rats" I wondered "I guess with age you get weaker I don't know how Bruce does it" he answered "Oh about that Gramps Bruce isn't Batman anymore Uncle Damian was taking care of it but he got a bad fall and he lost a leg, now Batman is just a legend" I said, when I told him about Batman he was shocked his eyes went completely blank so I decided I had to get going so I headed to the door "Wait" he said "What is it now?" I asked "Why and where are you going?"He asked "Nowhere and Like I told you before I didn't came here to find you exactly just to discover myself I guess you are a big part of it but have lived fine this last 14 years without a father I think I could manage by myself a bit longer" I replied "But you have a place to crash, don't you?"He asked "Look I don't like the idea neither but stay at my house I won't do it as a father just as a friend" he continued "Ok but only for a month until I earn some money and I can afford a motel room" I said "How exactly will you manage to earn money?"He asked "I got my methods" I answered "It's a deal then?" He asked "Ok it's a deal" I answered

Then he drive to his apartment it was a penthouse I have never seen something that big, well only when I visit Gramps Bruce but I never imagine crashing in a place that big "Wow!" I said amused "Do you like it?" He asked "Like doesn't describe it" I answered I loved the view, the fact that we were on top of a building and boy I loved everything "Look at the balcony" he said so went to the balcony and boy it was cool you could see the whole city from there the stars were beautiful and the breeze boy it felt great "There it's a blanket and a pillow in the couch, you better get some sleep because tomorrow we are going to get up early" he said "Why?" I asked "You'll see" he answered he was so mysterious and his face never showed any kinds of emotion, well who could blame him he lived with Gramps Bruce a long time and know that I am thinking about it they are so similar but yet so different, or is it just me so I decide to drop my thinking and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"AHH AHH!" I yelled as I woke up wet "Why did you throw water at me?" I asked angry "Sorry but you wouldn't wake" Dick answered "What time is it?" I asked "5 O' CLOCK" he answered "Why did you wake me up so early" I asked "Get changed and you'll see" he said, Again with the mysterious nice guy it's like he wants to be friendly but he just don't know how . I got changed and we left the penthouse at 5:30 am we took his police car and left, he drove about 30 minutes then we finally arrived to our destination "Haley's Circus" I read "This is where I grew up" he said looking at the tent with sorrow in his eyes "I know" I said then he started walking towards the big tent when we enter I saw the trapeze and I immediately a chill went down my spine "What are we doing here?" I asked "You said I could do a D.N.A. test so that's what I am doing" He answered "Any Grayson could do the trapeze if you can do it then I belive that you are my daughter" he said "I think I can do it" I said apparently confident but I was dying inside "You can't think you can you have to know you can" He corrected me "Ok I know I can!" I said now more confident then he show me the way to the ladder and I climbed so high that I was starting to get nervous finally I reached the top I almost die it was so hyped and nervous it was a bittersweet moment but I just closed my eyes and thought there goes nothing and jumped it felt great I just hold on to the trapeze and do some flips and in the air grabbed it again I felt free like I never had felt before I was born for flying and that they is when I realized that I was a Grayson but not just any Grayson I was a flying Grayson.

When I came down of the trapeze I went directly to Dick and after one minute of staring he finally spoke "So you are really my daughter" Dick said "I guess so" I said staring at the trapeze trying to recall what just happened I felt warm like a part of me that was hidden my whole life just showed up and then I lose control of myself and without saying a word I just hugged him, I was hugging him! I hugged him for at least a minute before he hugged me back it felt warm but at the same time it felt sad and if like a pain that had been eating disappeared for a second we were still hugging when he spoke "I want you to stay I missed your childhood I will never forgive myself but I don't want to miss more now that I have you one of a thousand holes in my filled in" he said and I suddenly felt a teardrop in my hair "Ok I will stay but… What about mom? Can I still visit her?"I said because I was really happy with him but I didn't want to hurt Mom's feelings I loved her she took care of me my whole life she left behind her old vigilante life for me "As soon as your mother gets back from India, I promise you that we are going to pay her a visit" he said breaking the hug "Oh damn!" he yelled "What's wrong?" I asked worried "I just skipped a meeting at work" he said "Oh, who cares anyway let's catch some breakfast" he said "Okay" I said


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We got in the car and drive back to downtown Blüdhaven and stopped at this small but charming café then when we entered some ginger head guy waved at us Dick sure looked surprised and wave back and then we walked towards the table where he and a young boy my age were sitting "Wally my man what are you doing here?"Dick asked amused "I moved here… Didn't you receive my e-mail?" the man that I suppose his name is Wally since Dick call him that way asked "I hadn't have the time to check my e-mail I was busy doing you know what" Dick answered "Yeah I know what you mean Man wonder" Wally said "I told you not to call me that" Dick said "Relax… Oh I didn't see you there, who is this lovely young lady behind you?" Wally asked noticing me "Oh sorry I forgot introducing you two" Dick apologized "Wall this is my daughter Ann, Ann this is my best pal Wally West" Dick introduced us "Why did you tell him about me being your daughter!" I yelled at Dick "It is okay I know everything about your father and he knows everything about me" Wally said in a calm way "What do you mean about you?" I asked Wally "Well, I am not supposed to tell you but since you are Dick's daughter after all, I am Flash" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't belive what I just heard "You… You are… You are him!" I mumbled amused "Yes indeed" he answered "And where are my manners Ann I want you to meet my son Jai" he said pointing at the dark haired handsome boy that was sitting next to him "Hi" I said "Oh, Hi" he said "What school do you attend I haven't seen you around have I? No I will remember a face like that" Jai said "What do you mean by a face like that! Are you saying that I am ugly!" I yelled at Jai angry "No, no I meant the opposite I think you look great" Jai said trying to calm me down "Oh, sorry and thanks" I said blushing "That's right Ann we have to find you a school" Dick said "Well, I don't know about that I get easily bored at school" I said "Don't worry if it because you don't understand we could find you a tutor" Dick said "It is not that it is that I got this extremely large I.Q. and I always get bored because I already know all about the subjects we talk in class" I corrected him "Don't worry you could go to my school Blüdhaven school for the gifted" Jai said "Great idea Jai" Dick said "There is just one problem you need to be in extracurricular class I myself I am in weight lifting but you need to find an extracurricular that you like" Jai said "That will be no problem if you are truly Barbara and Dick's daughter I think you can do gymnastics easily" Wally said "Yes it's true that I am very good at gymnastics but… How did you know that my mother was Barbara?" I asked "I might not be a detective as your father but you got your mothers freckles, her intellect, her spunk you don't got much physical looks of hers you are more like your father but your way of being it's a lot alike Barbara's and your age it's about the time that Dick and Barbara last saw each other" Wally said. Then we say goodbye and we left to the penthouse well at least I did Dick left me at the building door and then left in a rush I guess it was a Nightwing emergency call or something like that but anyway that night I slept like a baby that night I dream about Dick, Jai, Wally but most importantly I dream like a baby because I wasn't Barbara Ann Gordon anymore now I was Barbara Ann Grayson Gordon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A week has passed and things hadn't changed a bit Dick always getting late from "work" and Wally will usually came to ask Dick for advise or vise versa but today was different today I was starting school I woke up early and make my special Blueberry Chocolate Chip muffins then Dick entered the kitchen "Wow they smell delicious" Dick said with a hungry face "They are my mother's recipe" I said "I know she used to bake me some everyday" Dick said "Okay eat quick I don't want to be late for school" I said "There is no rush go change while I eat some" Dick trying to calm me down "Okay" I said as I rushed to the bathroom and took a pretty black skirt and a nice dark blouse and dress myself then I brushed my teeth and finally I brushed my hair I just simply brushed it I didn't want anything fancy I just didn't wanted to look messy "Hurry up!" Dick yelled I run to the car and we left for school. When we finally arrived I was speechless the place was so big and beautiful Dick dropped me and left I was walking towards the entrance and for some strange reason all the boys were staring at me and called me babe, sweetheart or whistle at me I felt uncomfortable so I stopped walking and started running when I found my class and entered the teacher introduced me "Class this is Miss Barbara Ann Grayson she will be staying with us for the rest of the year so please be nice, it seems you need a biology partner" the teacher said. Suddenly all the boys rushed and started begging me to be their partner I didn't know what to say I am used to be alone "Class relax, I will choose the partner for Miss Grayson, besides all of you have already a partner, and the only one free is Mr. West" the teacher said "Mr. West, put down that book and pay attention!" The teacher yelled "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention… what happened? He asked "That I can tell, as I was saying you will be Miss Grayson partner she is a new student" The teacher said "Ann?" Jai asked "Nice to see you again Jai" I said "It seems you know each other good cause you will be partners for the rest of the year, and Mr. West if I find that book again I will have no choice but to call your parents it's that clear?" "Yes teach" said Jai so I sit down next to Jai "I guess we are partners" Jai said "I guess so and it seems that the teacher doesn't like you at all" I said "He is just jealous of my looks" he said proudly "I wouldn't count of that" I said joking.

It was gym time so I left to the girl's locker room and then a bunch of girl approach to me "We heard that your last name is Grayson like that rich, mysterious, hot detective adoptive son of that also rich man Bruce Wayne" A girl said "Yes, Dick what about him?" I asked "Are you related or something?" Another girl asked "Yes he is my father what about it?" I said "Oh my god, really amazing" All the girls shout they were suffocating me "QUIET!" a girl yelled "Don't you see that she needs some air" the girl yelled, all the other girls left "Thanks" I said "You are welcome" The girl said "Can you tell me your name please?" I asked "Sure, name is Iris" she answered "And yours?" Iris continued "Ann" I said "So you must be the famous Ann" Iris said "What do you mean?" I asked with no idea what was going on "Oh, nothing my brother met you about a week ago and he hasn't stop talking about you" Iris said "A week ago…. No way Jai is your brother? I asked "Yep, my twin brother to be exact" Iris said "Funny you don't look alike most" I said "Well not all the twins look alike" Iris said "He told me you know about Dad" Iris said "Yes but he told me himself" I said "It's okay no biggy, I also know about yours so we are even" Iris said "Hey since you are the same age as Jai why I didn't saw you in class?" I asked "I was late" Iris said "Weird, I thought a speedster could get here faster" I said "How did you know? Did my father told you?" Iris said "No I just deducted that you inherited your father's abilities" I said "Well I am not the only one" Iris said "What do you mean?" I asked "Well you, you were born as a detective you had just deducted that I had my father's superpowers you are really turning out as yours too" Iris said "I like you, you have spunk" I said "You aren't bad either, friends?" Iris said "Friends" I said as I shake her hand, It felt great I never had a friend in my whole life My mom was always very overprotective at the time I didn't know why but now I see why and I don't blame her since the Joker knew Mom's identity maybe he found out about me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was time to go home but for some strange reason Dick was running late so I called him but it he didn't answered so I left him a message and I walked home I figured some vigilante stuff quipped him busy so I decide not to bother much I was home I did my homework and I was about to take a nap in my couch/bedroom when suddenly the phone rang I thought that it was Dick calling but when I answered for my surprise it was Jai calling "Ann!" Jai said in a worried tone "How did you get my number?" I asked "Long story, I'll tell you later" he said in a hurry "What happened?"I asked worried "Turn the TV and switch to channel 6" he said I rushed and turn the TV on but I didn't hanged up the phone I ran towards the TV with it in my hand I switch to channel 6 and my jaw dropped "We interrupt the current programming to a special news report the former super hero known as Nightwing was found dead in an ally with five stabs in the back we have been noticed that the local hospital has reanimated him his mask hasn't been taken off his identity is still a mystery if there is someone who know who he is please come pick him up at the hospital as soon as possible" a guy in the news spoke I dropped the phone rushed to the exit crying but then I stopped and remembered that I couldn't go and appeared just like that if I showed up they will knew his identity so I remembered the night I saved Dick from that thieves I was wearing my Mother's mask so I ran to the bathroom and look all over my backpack for my mask and "suit" and I found it I found my purple t-shirt with a S on the side my dark green leggins and my mom's mask then I was in the parking lot I was ready to go when suddenly a flash passed by and stopped it was Iris "Ann?" she said "Hi Iris" I answered " I heard about your father let me give a lift" Iris said "Okay" I said then she gave me a piggy back lift and run at ultra-speed it felt great almost as great as the day I discovered I was a Grayson we arrived at the hospital It took us about a minute then she left without saying a word then I run to the reception and a nurse received me "I guess you are here for Nightwing" the nurse said "How did you know?" I asked "Well we don't have many masked girls over here" the nurse said, right I forgot all about me wearing a mask "You can pass know" the nurse said "Thanks" I said

I entered the room and his eyes open "Hi" he said with a shaking voice "Hi big guy" I said with a smile of relive in my face "Can we go home?" he asked "Yes, come on I will help you walk" I said In regular cases you have to sign some papers but this was sort of a "special" case so they let us go freely since Iris wasn't there we had to walk, well technically I was doing all the walking Dick was hanging in my shoulders I had to take different routes because we didn't want people staring at us or anything similar the route was longer and we came across many dark alleys we were almost home but suddenly I heard a laugh "Ha Ha He" Laugh the voice "Joker" Dick said with wrath in his voice "Well guessed Bird Boy" the Joker said as he got out of the shadows "Joker" I whispered with rage "It seems that Bird Boy has a little Chick" The Joker said laughing "It seems you have recovered from our last meeting" The Joker continued "You did this to him?" I said "Yes, young pigeon, but don't worry I didn't finish him then I will finish him now that he is weak" The Joker answered "Over my dead body!"I yelled at him "That could be arranged" he said with his big, fat smile in his face. Then he came towards me a knife he tried to stab me but I jumped and land on his head and then jumped back to the floor where Dick was lying I took his Escrima sticks and fight, fight like I never fought before "No stop please" Dick said with a very weak voice before he fainted "Nightwing!" I yelled then the Joker saw his opportunity and stab my legs "You are good but not that good" He said and then he walk towards Dick with an evil laughter he was about to stab him but then he listen to the police sirens and run saying "Consider this as a warning young pigeon" that was the last thing I remembered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up in an odd place it was a large apartment but it wasn't mine suddenly Wally entered the room "Hi, you finally awaken" Wally said with a smile in your face "Where am I? Where is Dick? Where is the Joker?" I asked "Slow down, your father is okay he is still asleep in another room, you are at my house welcome, and sadly the Joker escaped the police were looking for him they searched the whole town but he just disappeared" Wally said trying to calm me down. I felt my legs and they were covered with bandages "Thanks" I said "You are welcomed; it was nothing I was doing my regular night patrol when I found a lot of cops so I thought I better investigate then I saw you and your father on the floor so I brought you here" Wally answered "Oh gosh I'll be late for school" I said "I don't think you should go I already told Jai to tell the teacher you had a bad fell" Wally said "No its okay I want to go I just need some crutches" I said "Okay if you think you are able to I will bring you ones I have a spare just in case" Wally said I grabbed the crutches and left it sure was a long trip but gladly I make it in time.

I arrived and said hi to everyone Jai saw me and rushed to me "I thought you wouldn't come" Jai said "I am fine I just needed crutches" I said "Can I help you with anything?" Jai said "No thanks" I said "Okay the lets go to class partner" Jai said smiling. At class I tried to concentrate but I just couldn't the Joker's laugh was all over my mind I hate that guy first he takes away my mother's strength along with her happiness and now he stabs my father to his death thanks god he was reanimated I wanted that guy to pay for what he has done. The classed finished and Jai approach to me "What happened to you, you were completely blackout?" Jai said "None of your business!"I yelled at him "Hey I was just trying to help" Jai said "Sorry, I guessed I am a little turn down because of what happened yesterday" I apologize "What happened exactly?" Jai asked "You mean you don't know" I said "No the only ones that know are my Dad and Iris I was out at the time my Mom and when I got back my Dad told me that he found you at the street bleeding next to your Dad but he didn't let me to see you because of your condition" Jai answered "Ahh I see" I said with relief at least he didn't know I went as vigilante for a while "So are you going to tell me or not?" He asked "I don't know if Dick wants me too" I lied "I understand" Jai said, Gosh I felt terrible he was trying to help me and understand me and there I was lying to him but it was necessary I don't want people to know about me the least the better I mean is not just something that you tell your friends like Hi did you saw the game last night and by the way I am a super hero No! You just can't bring that subject up it is not normal well, I was never really normal I was the typical nerd girl that her mother overprotected and now when I finally have friends I have to tell them lies.

I went home and Dick finally arrived his chest was covered with bandages and his legs were filled with bruises and he had a big cut in his face "Hey, how are you feeling?" I said "I'll be fine" he said "The important thing is that how are you feeling?" Dick asked "Well, my legs hurt, I can't use them right know but in two days I will be as good as new" I answered "Just one important thing… What the hell you where thinking you just can't fight the Joker he is too strong!" He yelled at me "If I wouldn't you be dead!" I yelled at him back "I would have been fine!" Dick said "That's a lie and you know it!" I said then he suddenly blacked out there was his cold face again he just turned around and locked himself on his room I realized I wasn't doing any good staying in the house so I went for a "walk" to the park I grabbed my crutches and left. The park was so beautiful and peaceful it helped me relaxed and take off my mind that little argument I had with Dick earlier I walked by the park's lake and saw ducks swimming and splashing around it was beautiful I was walking back home to apologize to Dick but then I saw a familiar shape far away I got closer and there was Iris "Hi, I didn't imagined you out of bed" Iris said "Nice to see you" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked "Ah, I just had a fight with my stupid brother and needed a walk" Iris said "Family problems, what a coincidence I just had an argument with Dick so I decided to take a walk too" I said "This argument of yours… was it about what happened yesterday?" Iris asked "Yeah, about that please I beg of you don't tell anyone about yesterday" I said "Okay, No problem your secret safe with me" Iris said "Why did you missed class?" I asked her "I pretended to be sick to ditch class I don't really like school I got good grades and I am smart but I am just more an action person" Iris said "I can tell, but well it was nice seeing you but I better go Dick will be mad if I arrived late" I said "Goodbye" Iris said as she left I waved at her and left.

I arrived home and Dick was sitting in the couch with a cup of coffee waiting for me it seemed that he was mad "I know you are mad but please let me explain!"I said in a rush "No I am not mad, relax I just want to apologize for yelling to you I just was worried but I never thank you, you saved my life and I was a total jerk can you forgive me?" Dick said "Only if you forgive me" I said "There is nothing to forgive you for" he said "Thanks, big guy" I said "For what?" He asked "For everything" I said


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Two days had passed and it was finally the weekend I was free from school I have been the whole day at the mall with Iris I arrived home at 6 o clock and I found Dick felled asleep in the computer and besides him there was this device he used to intercept police calls, the Joker was driving Dick nuts he was all they wondering about why was he on Blüdhaven or why he was alone the joker had henchmen like Harley Quinn his hyenas and bunch of others what was he doing so I put a blanket over him and I didn't knew what to do so I called the person who knew more about him. "Hi" I said on the phone "Ann?" a man answered "Gramps Bruce is that you?" I asked "Yes, Ann I haven't seen you around I heard that your mother went to India are you with her?" Gramps Bruce asked "No, but I am not in Gotham either" I said "So where are you?" Bruce asked worried "I am in Blüdhaven" I said "Wait for me I am coming!"Bruce said "No it's okay I am here with Dick" I said "What are you doing with Dick?" he asked "That is not important I just called to ask you for a bat-utility belt" I said "I don't know what you are talking about" He said "Save it, I know everything, I know about you, you were the first Batman I know that my Mom was batgirl and Oracle and most importantly I know about Dick being my father, that you were his guardian and that he is Nightwing" I said "Who tell you?" Bruce said in a deep voice "Mom" I answered "But why in this world do you want a utility belt?" Bruce said "Gramps, I will explain everything when you arrive meet me at the town bridge Monday 11:00 PM" I said "No young lady we are going to talk right now…" Bruce said "Sorry got to go bye" I interrupted. That was a close one I loved my Grandpa Bruce but let me tell you something he is the most cold person I met in my whole life and when he gets mad he really gets mad I was sure that when he arrayed he would me mad as hell but I needed to do this I needed to kill the Joker.

It was Sunday and Dick went out for detective work so I got the house to myself, and my legs were better than ever I could do whatever I wanted to I just was thinking of revenge that dark feelings was eating me from the inside I was already making my plans when suddenly the phone rang "Hello…?" I said "Hello Ann?" Jai said "Oh, hi Jai I wasn't expecting a call" I said "I know It is just that my family and I are going to the beach today… Do you and Dick want to come?" Jai asked "I loved to and I think Dick would like the idea as well but… Dick took a Sunday shift and he doesn't let me go out" I respond "Oh, I understand but I didn't expect Dick to take a Sunday shift since he is still badly injured isn't he?" Jai said "Yes, I thought the same thing I told him not to go but he is so stubborn" I said "Yeah, just like you" Jai said "Shut up" I said "Okay, relax it was just a joke" Jai said "Well I have to go the food is burning" I said "Okay see you Monday, bye" Jai said and then hanged up… Monday that they was what I was expecting my whole life Monday would be the day that I finally discover myself and I am willing to do anything about it.

Later that day the phone ranged "Hello…" I asked "Hi Ann its Bruce meet me at the bridge in half an hour" Bruce said "Didn't we agreed to meet on Monday?" I asked sarcastically "Yeah, but I needed to talk to you" he said "Okay I'll be there" I said and then he hanged up. Okay then, It seems I am going to be busy today I got into my "vigilante" suit and I rushed to the bridge when I arrived I could see a man in the shadows "Gramps Bruce?" I asked to the man in the shadows taking off my mask "Oh, hi there Ann" Bruce said as he walked out of the shadows "Before I let you speak please listen to me" I said looking at him with a coldhearted look in my eyes "You have always been family to me I always thought of you as a Grandfather even before Grandpa Jim died I never knew until recently how you an my mother ever crossed paths all that time I thought you were the only person who had never lied to me and it hurts more that you can ever imagine it hurts more than my own mother lying to me but why you lied to me that's what I want to know. Why didn't you told me about Dick? Why you didn't tell me the fact about Mom and Uncle Damian? Why?" I asked with a tear running down my cheek "I didn't want… I…. I didn't want to lose you too" Bruce said struggling "Too?" I asked "I have lost everything your father and Jason…" Bruce said almost crying "Who is Jason?" I asked "Jason Todd was his name; he was the second Robin he was killed by… The Joker, then he was brought back from the death by the villain Ra's al Ghul who is Damian maternal Grandfather he thought he was making a good deed but he revived full of vengeance he tried to kill his murderer but instead he got himself killed" Bruce said and a tear fall down of his face I never thought I saw the once called the Batman cry it was so weird the weirdest thing in the world even weirder if a zombie battled with the living and they were riding purple pigs and the humans were wearing food as cloths that's how weird it was "Here…" Bruce said he said as he threw at yellow utility belt "It was your fathers so take great care of it" He said without looking at my face "Go" he said "Why did you and my father separate?" I asked "Things Change" he said without looking me in my eyes as he was ashamed to cry "But…" I said "Just go!" he yelled at me "You'll always be my Grandfather" I said as I run away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I ran as I put on my mask on again I was looking at the utility belt I was checking out its weapons man they were cool that utility belt was equip with a lot of weapons it had a grappling cord that will come handy when I need scale up or rappel in high buildings, it also had a thermite Bat-grenades they fill help to burn obstacles, a line gun, night vision Bat-goggles, a grapple gun with will be handy to swing building to building and the most famous of all Batarangs. Well I guess I need to try these weapons before tomorrow so I went to a roof in a very high building I took the grapple gun and aim it to be closest building and shoot I swing to the next building and landed perfectly but the landing hurt a bit since my legs were still a little weak but that wasn't going to stop me I could check out of my list the grapple gun since I works fine next I tested the night vision Bat-goggles from the roof I could see miles away and into dark places it was pretty neat, next the famous Batarangs I noticed a man carrying bags of flour so I decided to wait until he went to rest and then BOOM! I throw the Batarangs and they cut the flour bags perfectly in half, it was great to have all those gadgets when I finished testing all of them I was really tired I got home praying Dick wasn't there and for my benefit no he wasn't so I changed into my Pajamas and went directly to my couch and felt asleep.

"Ahh, cold!" I said as I woke up "Ann, you are late again!" Dick said "Then buy me an alarm clock I am sick and tired of you throwing me water every single morning!" I yelled "It seems someone didn't sleep well. Did you stayed up late last night?" Dick asked "None of your business, besides I didn't saw you yesterday at what hour did you said you arrived?" I asked him "6:30 in the morning I had missed a lot of work in the police department because of my injuries and I am really stressed out because I can't do my job as Nightwing because my injuries hadn't fully healed, but never mind me let's go to drop you at school". While I was changing I was remembering last night it was if I were another person an amazing person who could do anything it felt amazing just like flying in the air touching the clouds… but in needed to come back to reality I wasn't to be vigilante forever just to fulfill what I was meant to do kill The Joker… Just by thinking of him my rage went over the top I just punch the bathroom wall and accidentally make a crack in the wall "Wow sure that kick boxing classes in school are helpful" I said to myself I combed my hair and rushed to the parking lot where Dick was waiting in the car he started to turned on the car "For once in your life can you tell me to get in the car?" I asked then he started to laugh "What's so funny?" I asked "Oh, nothing just that you remember me a lot of myself at your age, you know I used to say the same thing to Bruce" he said containing his laugh in the way to school I turn to see him and he had a sorrow like of feeling in his eyes, there was a silence "Why did you leave Bruce?" I asked breaking the silence "Things Change" Dick said "Funny, I asked Bruce and he said the same thing" I said "When did you asked him?" Dick asked "In Gotham" I lied "Many reasons but to make a long story short I didn't wanted to become the Batman" Dick said with difficulties "Why?" I asked "Well, Batman he sacrifices anything to fulfill his mission and that's not me, I am different, I am not Bruce or Jason" Dick said with pain in his voice, so I put my hand in his shoulder "You are Richard" I said trying to comfort him. None of speak until we arrived to the school I got off his car and waved at him I was making the idea that it might be the last time I saw him, I was willing to kill the Joker or die trying. I entered the classroom right in time I sat in my place next to Jai's and stared at the wall the class had begun but I didn't paid any attention "Miss Grayson could you continue reading?" the teacher said I was embarrassed I didn't knew where we were at in the reading "Psst…Page 93 paragraph 4 line 2" Jai whispered so I read the bell rang a few minutes later so I went to cafeteria and there they were again, those little brats that had an ultimate crush in my father they were running towards me and when they were about to grab me a flash passed by and carried me and took me to the backyard of the school that was always empty for some reason "Thanks Iris" I said as she put me down "No problem lets go to eat" Iris said so Iris, Jai and I eat in the backyard it was very messy it seemed that no one had cut the grass in ages and some old toys from the 70's abandoned in the yard it seem like it was a good place in its time. We ate our lunch and talked then when the bell ranged we returned to our classes even Iris returned to hers I thought it was strange she has been missing classes lately she was pretty good at math for my surprise when it was time to go I rushed to the exit when suddenly Iris stopped me "Where you going?" Iris asked "Nowhere, now move it!" I demanded "You are not fooling anyone, Miss Vigilante tell me or I will follow you" Iris said firmly "Okay but wait until everyone has left the building" I said so she waited and I waited to it took about 30 minutes for everyone even the janitor to leave the building "Ok, we are alone now spit it out" Iris said "Okay but don't tell anyone, I am going after the Joker" I said "No way I have to tell your father that it dangerous don't go!" Iris yelled "No you can't tell anyone." I said with a firm voice "Okay but why?" Iris asked "Revenge he took my mother's legs he almost killed my father, he ambushed me and for those reasons he will die" I said with rage in my mouth "You can't kill him, neither Batman, your mother nor your father would kill anyone not even the Joker!" Iris said "But I am not them I am Barbara Ann I am not Richard Grayson I am not Bruce Wayne and I am not Barbara Gordon!"I yelled and I ran away for some strange reason Iris didn't follow me she could if she wanted to I mean she is the fasted girl alive but she didn't I tried to put that thought away and focus I changed into my vigilante suit and took my father's radio interception and waited on top of a building until a police conversation came through "To all units the Joker has been spotted in the toy factory stay put and wait for instructions but for now just stay put" an officer said "Roger" the other police said "Perfect" I whispered to myself.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It was night when I received the call and I didn't think about it I just took my grapple gun I swing between buildings until I reached the toy factory.

"Hi it seems the bird boy didn't have time for me and left me with the pity price" The Joker said as he came out of the shadows.

"I don't work with anyone" I said with rage.

"Odd, I thought you wanted to be with your papa birdie." The Joker with an evil smile in his face.

"Stop, saying nonsense!" I yelled at him with all wrath in my mouth. "HaHeHiHa you can't fool me little pigeon as they say like father like daughter." The Joker said laughing,

I got really mad and I threw a Batarang at him "It seems you got some spunk, but I got a ride" The Joker said as he ride a mutant giant hyena.

"Come on old Betsy lets go" The Joker said as he ran away I ran after him but the hyena was very fast, so I decided to take the "High" way so I climbed a building and jumped between buildings chasing the Joker.

We where neck to neck when he pulled out a gun and shoot near my feet that made me loose balance and fell I was preparing to fall to my death with my eyes closed, but I didn't something maybe someone stopped my death, I opened my eyes and there I was in the arms of a boy of my age he was wearing an orange and white suit.

I was speechless he had the biggest mussels I've seen, I mean they were really big they were big for a full grown man imagine how they looked in a 14 year old it was out of this world!

Then he as fast as the Flash, Great another speedster just what I needed who was he anyway, why did he save me anyway?

Why he ran away with me in his arms?

"Why he was wearing a super suit with those ridiculous sneakers?

Who was him?

We arrived to the city's limit when he stopped running then he put me down as soon he put me down his mussels went back to a normal size it was strange, hot but strange.

"Are you trying to get killed?" The boy said

"None of your concern! Besides I don't why I should give you information Sneakers." I said

"Sneakers? Don't call me that it's not funny! What were you doing chasing the Joker?" The boy said mad

"Well since I don't know your name I don't know what else to call you and for the same reason I can't tell you my reason!" I responded

"But you know me already, partner" The boy said.

And then he just grabbed me and kiss me, my whole world stopped,

My eyes were wide open I didn't expect anything like this suddenly it came to my mind…

Jai.

It really was Jai!

Then he broke the kiss

"Jai" I whispered but he just ran away.

I was angry he stole my first kiss and I was going to kick his sorry butt.

**Author's Note:**

**Someone anonymously suggest I should work with my puntuation so I did well at least I tried. I would like to thanks him/her for that comment it really helps learning from mistakes.**

**Many of you asked about Iris and Jai no, I didn't invent does characters they do exist and I didn't come up with their superpowers and yes they are really the children of Wally West. I ONLY OWN BARBARA ANN GRAYSON**

**P.S.; The reason I didn't upload that reacently is because I am on vacation, but I will get home this sunday and I will try to upload during my road trip as well.**

**Thanks for Reading 3 (If you like the story, don't be shy and comment or If you think I have a correction, comment as well)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I got home and got change my find was filled with weird thinking.

I was thinking about Jai.

I simply know that that boy was Jai.

I knew Iris had superpowers but Jai!

It's simply mind-twisting and he is so dead for that kiss!

Don't get me wrong he does look cute in orange spandex.

But why did he hide this from me?

I bet Iris knew about this besides; why did Jai goes vigilante?!

I thought I was the only minor to go vigilante since Robin and Batgirl, maybe he doesn't consider me as a friend.

Although I never told him either, but I am still confused he is one of my dearest friends, maybe my only friend besides Iris.

I had to put that feeling aside so I stayed up all night doing some research about the Joker so I could deduce where is he going to attack next but I stilled had one question in my mind…Why Blüdhaven?!

I mean he always stocked with Gotham this is more Slade or Blockbuster's territory.

Putting that aside I guess he is targeting Blüdhaven Art Museum since a new art collection will be arriving tomorrow midnight.

And it's worth 1000, 000, 0000 of dollars!

Tomorrow it's a holiday day so not many security guards will be at work.

The Joker won't be the only one there cause I will be there too!

I turned to see the clock and its 7:00 am already!

So I woke up Dick and left to school.

I arrived but didn't went to the class directly.

I stayed and hide on a bush in the entrance waiting for Jai to arrive but when he did instead of confronting him I left a letter in his backpack while he was distracted and the note said:

_ Jai:_

_This is very important, so meet me 3:10 pm in the school's backyard._

_Sign; Ann_

I avoided him in class but since I am his partner for Biology I just skipped that class.

When classes ended I waited.

It was torture waiting for him to come out.

3:15 still no sign of Jai and I didn't had time to waste so when I was about to leave he showed up

"Ann!" Jai yelled

"Look who decided to show up!" I yelled back

"I'm sorry" he said

"About what?!" I yell back confused

"About everything" he answers

"Why?

Why didn't you told me?

I consider you as a friend.

You know I knew about Iris and your dad." I asked

"You didn't told me either" Jai answers

"It's different I am not sure why I am doing this.

Heck I am not even supposed to be in Blüdhaven!

This was temporal" I respond

"_WAS?_" Jai asked

"I just don't know anymore…" I sighed

"and the kiss. Why?" I asked

"Felt like it… I guess" Jai shrugged.

Almost forgot.

BANG!

I punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?!" he asked containing his breath

"Don't kiss me!" I hissed.

I was leaving towards the exit but I stopped and turned around...

"And sneakers… Thanks for saving me" I said before I left


	15. Author's Note

**Sorry about the delay, please don't hate me**

**I had a huge Author's Block**

**And now I have school to worry about, and to make things worse my family is visiting.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love them.**

**But it brings pressure.**

**But as a good comic & FanFiction fan, I'll try my best to update.**

**And know I got to do what the Graysons do best!**

**Fly!**

**Keep Reading;**

**Anna**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I suit up and went to the roof of the Blüdhaven Retirement Home that is just across the street of The Blüdhaven Art Museum I waited and waited and waited and waited; it was getting dark and still no sign of The Joker.

I was looking down at the street, but I felt a presence.

Without turning back I broke the silence.

"Hey Nightwing, having a good look" I said in a low dark voice.

"Ann. How did you know it was me?" Nightwing asked.

"I am your and Barbara's daughter, remember" I said.

"Well that's not the case. I don't want you be a vigilante, look what happened with your mother besides _this_ is not exactly a normal childhood" he said pointing at my costume.

"I didn't asked for a normal childhood and I am not going back now, you can either help me or butt off" I yelled back.

"You are truly Babs' daughter, very well then I will help you" he answered.

"Good lets go then" I said.

"With one condition" Nightwing said.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"You get some help" He continued.

"Help! Why!? You battled the joker before!" I yelled.

"Who said I was battling him? If you want to continue this vigilante stuff you have to prove yourself and I not letting my daughter get killed out there, so Jai will help" Nightwing explained.

"Jai! Why not Iris or Wally does it have to be him?" I asked annoyed.

"First of all he is the only one available and second wasn't he your friend?" Nightwing stated.

"Things Change, I changed" I said bitterly.

"Oh where I heard that one before?" he asked rhetorically.

"Anyway he is downstairs waiting for you" he continued.

"Fine!" I said descending of the roof.

Nightwing followed me downstairs he said to call if I ever need help, yeah like that's going to happen.

"Now move it sneakers, just because we are working together doesn't mean I am going to push you around" I said looking directly at Jai, Nightwing giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just getting nostalgic, now off you two" Nightwing explained.

"No problem Nightwing" said Jai as he picked me up and went into hyper speed to Blüdhaven art museum.

"Hey!" I said,as he let me down.

"Now who is pushing who around?." He laughed.

Then we heard a noise

"what was that?!' Jai asked alarmed

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are about to find out" I mumbled

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, please don't kill me**

**A lot happened in this couple of months and time flew by.**

**I am sorry it won't happen again, I promise**

**Yours:**

**Anna **

**P.S. Read and Review :D**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Red Hood" I hissed

"Oh so you know who I am" Jason said

"Bruce kinda talked to me" I said

"Figures, anyway I am here to warn you" Jason said

"Thanks but no" I answer

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Jason yelled

"Maybe something like this: He is to dangerous, go back home or you are not capable" I responded

"Your call kiddos" He said as he left

"Who the hell was that!?" Jai asked surprised

"Family issues" I answered

"This just get weirder as we go" Jai mumbled

"You haven't seen anything at all" I answered

Dick's POV:

Ann, she is just like her mother.

Barbara…

I miss her

And with Ann here I can't get_ their _smile out of my head.

They got the most beautiful smile I ever seen.

And that rascal Jai better keep his hands for himself

He is like his father a big and an idiot flirt.

Barbara…

I wonder how she's doing

I have been told that she can walk again, barely

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed

If I knew

I love both of them

I am so sorry I missed Ann's childhood

I have just met her

And I already love her.

* * *

**SORRY! WRITING 2 STORIES AT THE SAME TIME IT'S DIFFICULT BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE!**

**Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I heard a laugh "Did you hear that Jai?" I whisper

"Yes." Jai answers

Then suddenly out of the shadow Joker appeared

"Seems that the Boy Blunder was too busy" Joker laughed

"Joker" I hissed

"Hi pigeon, nice to see you too" Joker said

"Don't you dare come close" Jai hisses

"Oh I see how this goes… You speedster have a crush on Miss Birdie over here but Miss Birdie has some old inherited habits from Bratgirl I so she is blowing you off. HAHAHA I can read you both like a book!" Joker laughs

"Shut it! You don't have a chance against us!" I hissed

"Oh I know I don't but there is one little this you see… Harley!" Joker called

Suddenly Harley walked in pulling Mom in a wheel chair

"MOM!" I yelled

"It's going to be okay sweetheart" Mom answered

"I was going t fetch some weapons in India and I found her, I guess I am a lucky girl" Harley said

"Let her go!" I yelled

"Don't worry I got this" Jai smirked

"No so fast kid, you see Bratgirl's chair, you can see I implanted some bombs and the floor is filled with motion sensors one step forward and Bratgirl goes BOOM!" Joker said

"Joker, I am 40 years old can you stop with the nicknames already!" Mom yelled

The museum's floor is made with transparent crystal and something catched my eye… Nightwing was on the roof!

"Joker, Joker, Joker. When you'll learn? We Graysons don't walk" I said with a smirk

"We fly!" Nightwing yelled busting from the roof

Nightwing was attached to his grapple gun and hit Joker before landing

Nightwing grabbed the control were the motion sensors received the signal

"Over here!" My mom said busting the ropes around her

Nightwing tossed the controller

Mom took out some tools and started dismantling the controller

"Still carrying out those old tools I see" My dad joked

"What can I say? Old habits die hard" Mom smirked

"There done" Mom said

"Finally!" Jai laughed and then ran and started fighting Harley

"So that's Wally's kid, charming" Mom joked

"You got no idea" I said as I placed some handcuffs in the passed out Joker

"Hey Jai at least let me give the finishing blow!" I yelled

"Go ahead mademoiselle" Jai said as he stopped beating Harley

I punched her in the face and she was out.

"So now you speak French now" I said while placing handcuffs to Harley

"Your dad, told me chicks dig it" Jai shrugged

"So dad, I noticed why they call you Nightwing now, You are the dark wingman" I joked

"Puns Ann. Really?" Dad asked

"Really Grayson?! You are the one to talk" Mom mocked Dad

Dad laughed

"Same old Babs" Dick said

"Speaking of which" Dad said

"Barbara we need to talk, alone" Dad said


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"So Annie…" Jai said

"Call me Annie again and you'll die" I hissed

"How about Babs Annie then?" Jai asked mocking me

I gave him my terrifying 'I am going to kill you' look

"Okay, Okay" He laughed

My eyes drifted away for a second

"What's wrong?" Jai asked

"Nothing, just wondering what my parents are talking about" I answer

"Hey what's wrong about that?" Jai asked

"Nothing, is just that I'm afraid that my mom takes me back to Gotham" I said

"I get that feeling sometimes, I worry that my parents decide move back to star city" Jai said

"Ann… Do you like Blüdhaven that much?" Jai asked

"Kind of looks like Gotham just smaller kind of cozier, but is not the city I like I mean the city is okay but the people; That is what I love about this place the people for the first time of my life I have friends." I said honestly

"By friends you mean Iris?" Jai asked

"Yes" I replied

"Then… Who am I to you?" Jai asked with a concerned look but at the same time I could see that his eyes held a bit hope

"I don't know just yet" I said

"Anything could happen, race you to my place hot-feet" I said smirking

"First Sneakers now Hot-feet. Decide" Jai complained

"I am going to keep both" I said

He sighed

"Well just get over it and run I am going to take the _high_way" I said and flew away in my grapple gun.

I don't know what will happen between Jai and I but I feel it will be filled with more than friendship and a lot of PUNS.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Dick, I know you are mad…" Babs started but she was interrupted

"Mad?! Mad?! For crying out loud! Mad doesn't even cut it!" Dick yelled

"You took my daughter from me! I missed her first laugh, her first steps, her first words, and her childhood!" Dick continued

"Dick I was afraid! We had just broken up when I found out about her! You left for Blüdhaven! I thought..." Babs said but then stopped and a tear fell down her cheek

"Thought what?! That I was going to take her away? Babs is that the way you think about me!?" Dick yelled

"No it wasn't that... Since you left I missed you and when I found about Ann well I thought of her like my little piece of you." Babs said crying

"Everything we do always end up horrible" Babs said laughing out her tears

"We did Ann so I guess we got something alright" Dick shrugs

"If it makes you feel better her first word was Daddy" Babs said

"What?!" Dick asks surprised

"Well she was 1 year old and since I had 2 jobs she spent a lot of time on a day-care and well a lot of older kids talked about their dads and how awesome they were, so one night we were watching the news when you… well Nightwing appeared on screen she just walked towards the TV-screen and then touched it and said 'Daddy' I guess on the bottom she always knew" Babs explained almost breaking in your tears.

"Really?!" Dick asked

"Really" Babs said

There was a long awkward pause

"So what are we going to do?" Dick asked

"I don't know but I can't keep her for myself and that is for sure" Babs said

"Well you obviously know her better than me and I trust you will choose what is best for her" Dick said truthfully

"Dick, when I saw her out there I saw the same wonder I see in you every time you out there, Dick she flies and I can't take that away from her she can do that in Gotham, but I also noticed she found someone I belive his name is Jai right? He is Wally's son isn't he?" Babs said

"Yes he is" Dick said

"Funny they kind of remind of us" Babs said

"Don't even talk about that. Can you believe that boy? He asks me for advice and he uses it with my daughter?! Well I am not going to let him near her" Dick hissed

Babs just laughed

"What's so funny?" Dick asked

"You are starting to sound like my dad!" Babs said laughing

"God forbid that!" Dick said

"Well anyway… Do you know any good apartments around the area?" Babs asked

"Why? The Barbara Gordon finally decided to move out of Gotham?" Dick asked

"Well since I had Ann with me for a long time now it's your turn, but I am moving here since I have to keep an eye on you Pixie Boots" Babs said

"Babs can you stop with the nicknames? We are 40 for god's sake!" Dick said

"Never" Babs teased

Dick just hugged her

"Consider yourself forgiven Bratgirl" Dick teased back

* * *

Sorry I had to make a filler chapter to explain how things a re going to end up. I promise next chapter will see more of Ann

Read & Review!


	21. Chapter 19

**Part of this chapter was inspired from a review from Month4 ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19:

"Dick, Can you give me a ride back to Gotham I need to pack my stuff" Barbara asked

"Sure I can help you pack if you want to" Dick added

"It would be too much trouble you don't have to" Barbara remarked

"No problem Babs, I have a free day tomorrow besides I think Ann will manage" Dick spoke

"Yeah, What is the deal with Wally's kid?" Barbara asked

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Dick stated

"Calm it down Grayson, you are starting to sound like my dad" Barbara laughed

"Shall we go?" Dick asked ignoring the last comment

"Sure!" Babs answered laughing

-Gotham City-

"Here we are" Babs said showing her apartment

"Where do we start?" Dick asked

"Help me with those boxes so I can separate what I'm taking with me or not" Barbara said pointing out the boxes that were on a top shelf

"Sure" Dick replied

They sat down and started opening the boxes

-3 hours later- Dick's POV

"Babs what are these?" I said showing her some DVDs I found

"Old home movies" She answered

"Can we?" I pleaded

"Okay, Grayson but then back to packing" Babs responded

She took the DVD's and played them on the TV and sat next to me in the love seat couch.

"Is that Damian trying to change a diaper?!" I laughed

"Yeah Ann was giving him a hard time" Barbara joked

-Next Movie-

-In the movie-

"Ann, be a nice girl and eat this for me" Barbara pleaded

Ann just cried

"Barbara Ann Gordon you are eating this food I made!" Barbara yelled

Ann just gulped and did what she was told to.

-Present-

"Weren't you harsh on her?" I remarked

"Well I didn't get any sleep for 5 days straight back then" Babs explained

-Next Movie-

"This is our first day in the apartment" Babs said to the camera

Baby Ann just giggled

"Say hi to the camera, Ann!" Babs spoke

Baby Ann waved to the camera since she didn't know how to talk yet.

"Want to try to test the new TV Ann?" Barbara asked

Baby Ann nodded

Babs turned on the TV the news were on.

"A new vigilante has appeared in our sister city Blüdhaven" The newsman reported

Then a picture of me as Nightwing passed on screen

Was my old costume that ridiculous?!

"Papa!" Baby Ann spoke her first words pointing at the TV screen

No Sound came from Babs.

Then the screen went blank.

I turned off the TV

"Babs what happened next?!" I asked surprised and glad my own daughter recognized me

I WAS HER FIRST WORD!

"Babs?!" I asked

I turned around to see that Babs had fallen asleep

I grabbed the nearest blanket and tugged her in.

"Goodnight Babs, this time I'll be back tomorrow" I said kissing her cheek

-Blüdhaven-

Ann's POV

"Iris can I crash at your place tonight? Dick is late… again" I asked through the phone

"Sure! Mom and Dad are visiting uncle for the weekend" She answered

"Okay I'll pack my stuff and see you there" I said

"Ok, ciao!" She said through the phone

-30 minutes later-

I knock Iris' door

Jai opens

"Oh, hi" I said blushing

"Hi, looking for Iris?" He said looking at the floor

"Yes" I answered

"Iris, Ann is here!" Jai yelled

She came at hyper-speed

"Oh, hi Ann" She waved

"Hi" I answer

Iris' POV

Both Ann and Jai are blushing red

"Let's go upstairs!" I said happily

"Sure" she said and we walk upstairs

Once in my room I ask

"Is there something between you and Jai?" I ask

She looks at the floor and blushes

Yep, they obviously have a thing for each other.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! R&R**

**-A**


End file.
